


М-21 тире Марк Хоутон

by steinvor



Category: Actor RPF, Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clones, Gen, Post-Canon, hong kong movies, identification
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: почему-то все авторы предполагают, что настоящее имя М-21 тоже начинается на М, в то время как "М" на самом деле может быть сокращением от "Модификант", так что почему бы М-21 в прошлом не быть... Марком Хоутоном?
Kudos: 1





	М-21 тире Марк Хоутон

**Author's Note:**

> Ma Chung Sang, Mark Houston, Mark Housten, Mark Huston, Mark Hougton, "Mark", Mark Miller, Mark Goh; Mark Haughten - актер гонконгских боевиков, родился 8 марта 1962  
> https://hkcinema.ru/actor/184  
> Оба блондины, широкомордые, коренастые, любят чтобы их избивали, а шрам дело наживное

\- Неужели это был я?  
В недоумевающем возгласе М-21 отчетливо прорезывались панические ноты.  
\- Я, и вот этот болван?! Широколицый придурок, едва доросший до съемок в каком-то дешевом китайском боевике?  
Тао весело ухмыльнулся и заговорщицки подмигнул смутившемуся Такео.  
Снайпер попытался слегка успокоить оборотня и высказал, как всегда осторожное предположение.  
\- Ну, это вообще неточно...Вероятность не такая уж и большая, всего лишь процентов 40-60, что ты либо брат, либо сын, либо родственник этого актера.  
Тао покровительственно похлопал по плечу своего коллегу по несчастью, не М-21, а Такео, который всю неделю переживал, как это сказать ничего не знающему о самом себе оборотню.  
\- А вот так и скажи, что почти 45% совпадение ДНК с предполагаемым ДНК американского спортсмена.  
Тао был резок и прям, а Такео деликатен и очень осторожен.  
Вдруг у М-21 будет генеалогический шок или еще какие-нибудь психологические последствия.  
Все-таки не каждый день тебе раскрывают предполагаемые тайны твоей стертой личности.  
\- И заметьте, парень успешно снимался со знаменитыми гонконгскими актерами, Юань Бяо и Саммо Хунгом...С красоткой Мун Ли, шикарной Юкари Ошимой, я уже не упоминаю молодого, но прыткого Джеки Чана.  
М-21 неуверенно встал в каратистскую стойку, как мужик на стопкадре из того самого «Power Connection».

\- А еще пальцы согни вот так, - хакер изобразил то ли пьяную мартышку, чистящую банан, то ли лезущую на дерево обезьяну.  
\- Ну я же не родственник Брюса Ли!  
М-21 фильмы про каратэ все-таки немного посматривал.  
Сделал замах рукой, а потом пнул вображаемого Донни Йена и попытался ощутить хоть какое-то мышечное узнавание. Навыки там какие-то или иная мышечная память.  
Мышцы и суставы сигнализировали о внезапной и неприемлимой нагрузке.  
По всему видать, что с Марком Хоутоном у них были очень дальнородственные связи и отношения.  
В восстановление двигательных навыков М-21 вмешался и другой заинтересованный невиданным представлением свидетель.  
\- Сделай зверское лицо, и как следует зарычи, - дал совет по вживанию в образ звезды боевика ставший чересчур подозрительно заботливым Раэль. - С этим Марком у вас стопроцентное сходство по умению влипать в неприятные ситуации.  
На экране монитора Юкари Ошима профессионально избивала Марка Хоутона в котлету.  
В помещение на цыпочках прокрался Франкенштейн. Сразу же заметил, что в гостиной несколько тесновато и пахнет псиной.  
Тао вырвал из его мелко дрожащих рук лист А4, как водится с докладом и изобразил вяло трепыхающийся вентилятор, чтобы тот не упал от расстройства в обморок.  
Вид у ученого был страдальчески ошеломленный.  
\- Совпадение ДНК подтвердилось на 98%!  
Тао и Такео, оборотень и Раэль, на мгновение замерли все, как в последней сцене "Ревизора", там же где их застало неожиданное известие.  
\- Может ты просто клон?  
Гениальный Тао так и фонтанировал фантастическими идеями.  
\- А что, очень даже вероятно...Я считаю, что ты стопроцентно вылитый Марк Хоутон.  
Снайпер как всегда высказался в поддержку, неважно кого, главное зачем, чтобы никому не было обидно.  
Оборотень издал мяукающий вопль и выкинул фантастический по красоте маэ-гери.

**Author's Note:**

> Yukari Oshima vs. Mark Houghton в фильме Power Connection  
> https://youtu.be/QpsSy6P83Yk
> 
> в лучшем качестве на 1:43
> 
> https://youtu.be/AzVqnGKmxh4


End file.
